


Beautiful

by Fly_Little_Moth



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: ADAM (Bioshock), Guilt, Rapture (BioShock), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_Little_Moth/pseuds/Fly_Little_Moth
Summary: Brigid Tenenbaum had been called many, many things throughout her life. Brilliant, Das Wunderkind, genius. But beautiful was not one she heard that often
Kudos: 4





	Beautiful

Brigid Tenenbaum had been called many, many things throughout her life. Brilliant, Das Wunderkind, genius. But beautiful was not one she heard that often. She had seen many awful things, and had done worse herself that she believed that she had lost all right to claim that word, not that she believed she truly fit the description to begin with. She had dedicated her life to science, having never had much care for the word 'beautiful'. Beautiful did not help her when she needed to find new uses for ADAM; beautiful did not help her when she had agreed to genetically modify Ryan's son into a superhuman; and it certainly did not help her when she had agreed to turn helpless little girls into those...monsters. It was necessary she was told, she was the first person who had discovered ADAM had healing properties, and she was paramount in these tests. Her genius would speed the process along, that the ADAM business would be booming they just needed her help. Yet again in Tenenbaum's life, it was her genius which had led her to do such ugly things. She had been told that beauty came from within. If you brought good in the world, and brought beauty from the inside of you, it would show on your face, as many people had told her that beauty came from within. If that was the case, she must be incredibly grotesque. She had little opinion on what others thought of her, it was her self-image which she worried about. Her unfiltered thoughts were the main monsters that she had to contend with. They would creep from her brain to strangle her with their cruel words. ‘Monster’ was the most common expression. It was the most accurate one in her eyes. She had hurt so many people throughout her life that it had almost felt like second nature for such a long time.  
  
In fact, it wasn’t until the Little Ones would look at her with eyes full of hope that she believed she could possibly be seen as anything except monstrous to any living creature. The look that they would give her filled her with the sickest feeling of guilt. These children would never had been in this position had it not been for her. These young girls had had their innocence ripped away from them, forced to be nothing more than mindless slaves to Mr Ryan. It was all her fault. Had she not worked on that damned slug, these children would never have been in this situation. How could anybody in the world even consider the world beautiful when she had taken these innocent children, and turn them into monsters. Spending time with these young girls had brought out her maternal instinct in a sick and twisted way. These girls, who had been through so much in their young lives, looked at her as if she was their own mother. If they knew that she was the one who was responsible for turning them into these monsters, they didn’t show it. She had shown them kindness, and a place for them to have some semblance of a childhood. Watching the girls play, their laughter filling the air, Tenenbaum could almost forget the situation that she had found herself in. She had lost her childhood to the Germans, she was going to do whatever she could to make sure that they could have at least some happy memories to look back on when they were adults. Her life had been all about genetics, and showing others that she was, in fact, brilliant enough to work alongside others. Nowadays, she was dedicated to resolving the mistakes that she had made. Beauty came from within, and whilst she had accepted that she would never be seen as beautiful, she knew that the Little Ones had that opportunity. Being born in Rapture, they had never had a chance. If they stayed in Rapture, they would never have a chance. These girls were bursting with opportunity, they just needed a chance to show it. Tenenbaum would have to find a way to get them out of there. They deserved to go out to the real world and have a life. They deserved a chance to be beautiful. She was not sure how she would do it, but Tenenbuam was determined to help them get there. She knew there was no way that she could erase all of her sins, but helping the Little Ones leave this place was a very good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
